


This Looked Cooler in the Holos

by Gobayern16



Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cauterization, Clones Using Lightsabers, Established Relationship, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Podfic Welcome, Trapped In A Tunnel, Whump, Whumptober 2020, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/pseuds/Gobayern16
Summary: Fives takes a deep breath, forcefully stilling his trembling hands, and ignites the saber. He shares one last look with Echo, then brings the tip of the saber down on General Skywalker’s back.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & Anakin Skywalker, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	This Looked Cooler in the Holos

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Whumptober Prompt #20: Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore - Field Medicine  
> Thank you to the wonderful RogueLadyVader for beta-ing!

“You know, when I imagined using a lightsaber, this is  **not** what I pictured,” Fives jokes shakily.

“Think about using one a lot, Fives?” General Skywalker grits out, sweat beading on his forehead. He grunts in pain as Echo gently lowers him to the ground, helps him get situated on his stomach.

“A bit. They’re kriffing awesome weapons.” Fives straddles his General’s hips, clamping down on his legs to pin them. He stares at the heavily bleeding gash in his General’s back.

He and Echo had followed General Skywalker into a mine while pursuing the Seppie general, trying to apprehend him and win the battle. 

But it had been a trap.

Barely one hundred meters into the tunnel, the trio had triggered explosives, bringing the tunnel down around them. Only General Skywalker’s quick thinking had saved them, protecting them with the Force.

Fives and Echo had been unharmed save for some bruises. But General Skywalker had gotten caught in the blast, a shattered support beam gouging out a large section of his back. 

Fives had managed to comm Captain Rex, inform him of the severity of their situation. But the Captain grimly told them rescue would be long in coming. The mine was behind enemy lines, and once the 501st reached the entrance, they still would need to dig through a hundred meters of rock to reach the trapped men.

So here they were now, two ARCs holding down their General to cauterize his wound with the man’s own lightsaber. It’s their only option to stem the bleeding.

“Here, bite down on this, sir.” Echo hands the General a piece of his own belt.

General Skywalker takes it, visibly stealing himself before putting it in his mouth. He settles down, hands digging into the ground.

Echo settles onto General Skywalker’s upper back. He glances up and nods once. “Ready when you are, Fives.”

Fives takes a deep breath, forcefully stilling his trembling hands, and ignites the saber. He shares one last look with Echo, then brings the tip of the saber down on General Skywalker’s back.

The General howls into his gag, thrashing in their hold. But the two ARCs hold tight. Fives steadfastly ignores the man, carefully running the saber along the wound. The flesh sizzles and burns, and Fives is grateful his helmet filters out the worst of the stench.

He cauterizes the last bit and immediately deactivates the saber, laying it aside. He slides off General Skywalker, stomach clenching and adrenaline buzzing in his veins. The General is limp and unmoving, tremors racking his frame.

“Sir?” Echo gently lifts the General's head. His eyes are squeezed shut, tear tracks on his cheeks. Echo massages his jaw, loosens locked muscles enough to slip out the gag. He rolls the General onto his side, pulls his head into his lap, carding his fingers through the dirty, sweat-soaked strands. His other he holds out to Fives.

Fives takes it gratefully, slots himself against his riduur’s side and leans into him, soaking up his comfort. 

They’re still trapped underground with limited supplies and an unknown quantity of clean air. But with General Skywalker no longer in danger of bleeding out, they can wait. Captain Rex knows where they are; he’ll get them out. 

  
  
(Six hours and a  **lot** of swearing later Captain Rex and Commander Tano finally reach them. Fives has never been so glad to see them in his life. If he has to hear General Skywalker complain about sand one more time…)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. :)
> 
>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
